


You could own me

by Chelonie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Tom Riddle, Don’t copy to another site, Dystopia, Evil Lucius Malfoy, F/M, Generation Mash-up, Harry Potter defeated Grindelwald as a baby, Indentured Servitude, M/M, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Magic, Slave Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelonie/pseuds/Chelonie
Summary: There are no scholarships to Hogwarts for poor students. Instead, they work off their debt after graduation, as indentured servants. Tom Riddle was resigned to this fate, until Albus Dumbledore became Headmaster.(Generation mash-up - Tom and Harry are roughly the same age. No Voldemort - instead Harry defeated Grindelwald as a baby)





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vickironica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickironica/gifts).



> For Vickironica, who wanted more Slave!Tom fic in the world!

He hadn’t planned to run. Tom’s original plan had been to work out the debt-indenture at Hogwarts, the way most indigent students did. It was only 7 years - one year for each year he’d been educated, and wizards lived a long time. It was going to be awful and degrading, but survivable. And for the first six months, it was.

But then Dippet had died in a carriage accident, and Albus fucking Dumbledore had been appointed in his place. 

The idea of being in indentured bondage to Albus Dumbledore was intolerable. So Tom had run. He had gambled that he could get out of the country before being recaptured and returned in chains. He’d run, despite it being winter in Scotland. Despite not having his own wand. He’d stolen a wand from a careless firstie and a broom from the broom shed and he’d taken off in the middle of the night. 

Of course a storm had blown up. Could Dumbledore control weather? Had he designed the storm when he’d noticed Tom Riddle missing? Well, possibly. He tried to keep to the air, but the old school broom was losing integrity fast, so he’d eventually landed and gone for a blind apparition. When he didn’t splinch himself, he did another one. And another. When he ran out of magic, he walked.

He never found shelter. Eventually, he let the cold take him.

At least Dumbledore wouldn’t win… was his last thought.

* * *

He lived. Somehow in his wanderings, he’d triggered someone’s wards, and they’d brought him inside and tended him back to health.

“Riddle,” a slightly familiar voice said. “Shouldn’t you be at Hogwarts?”

“Don’t send me back there,” he rasped. “Please… I’ll do anything.”

A hand brushed his hair back from his forehead. “Anything? It’d better be a pretty good _anything_ to make harbouring a fugitive a good deal.”

Tom finally was able to focus on the face looking down at him. Black hair. Startling green eyes. _Potter_. An orphan like him, who had graduated from Hogwarts a couple of years ago. Except _not_ like him, because his parents had left him wealthy. Riddle’s parents had left him with nothing.

“If you buy out my indenture you wouldn’t be harbouring. You could… _own me_ … for seven years…” Tom whispered.

Potter’s hand grew still against his forehead. “How is that a better deal for you? You have far more rights as a Hogwarts indenture than if you’re sold on.” At Hogwarts, the school had a duty of care towards its servants. Corporal punishment was allowed, but sexual servitude was not. But the laws had not caught up to give any rights to indentured servants or people in debt bondage to individuals. 

“It’s a better deal because you’re not Albus Dumbledore. Do you want me to suck your dick, Potter? Bend over for you? Crawl at your feet and call you Master? I. Do. Not. Fucking. Care! - you don’t know how that man has treated me since he first met me. He’s just been waiting to have me fully in his power.”

Potter breathed heavily. “Riddle, understand this. If I do this, I _can’t_ go easy on you. I’m an Auror trainee, and if there’s the least idea that there was collusion on my part, to help you run away, I’ll be thrown out. I might even get an Azkaban sentence. This cannot look like me trying to help out a former school friend.”

Tom sneered. “Then it’s a good thing we were never friends, isn’t it? Master?”


	2. Negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter does not want to own a slave. _(Yes, he does...)_

Harry Potter did not want a slave. That's what he told himself as he stormed out of the guest room where his house elves were tending to Riddle. He should just return him to Hogwarts and perhaps check on the school every so often. Make sure Riddle wasn't exaggerating his fear of Dumbledore. 

But two things stopped him.

First, was that he remembered when he tried to tell people about the Dursleys, and he was told that 'It can't be that bad' and 'You're exaggerating' and 'They don't really hate you.'

The second was the sharp curl of _desire_ that blindsided him when Riddle had called him 'Master'.

Because Riddle had been his wet dream for years, when they'd barely been civil to one another. In different years, different Houses, different interests. The only time they'd crossed paths had been in the library. Harry had wank fantasies full of encountering Riddle in the library, when the reality had rarely exceeded a nod. 

And suddenly he had the opportunity to own a slave. To own Tom Riddle. 

* * *

He avoided Riddle for the next two days, giving him time to come to his senses and agree to return to Hogwarts. He tried not to imagine Riddle on his knees, wearing his collar, calling him Master. _(He really did want a slave. He wanted Riddle.)_

At breakfast on the third day, he sent Dobby to bring Riddle to the breakfast nook.

Riddle stopped at the door, looking uncertain, then stepped in and gracefully dropped to his knees. "Master."

Harry couldn't resist stroking his hair. "You're sure then." It gave him such a thrill to touch Riddle, even though he knew he shouldn't. Knew it was wrong. This was _duress,_ not _consent._ He took his hand away. "Sit at the table, and for this conversation, I'm just Harry. Not Master. I need to know that you're sure."

"I'm sure," Tom said. 

"Why?" Harry said. "How do you know I won't be worse than Dumbledore?"

Tom had to consider that question. "He hates and fears me. And you... I know people have called you Dumbledore's golden boy. But you don't like him very much, do you?"

"How do you know that?"

"I notice things," Tom said. "The way your smile doesn't reach your eyes when he speaks to you. The way you look like you could AK him when he calls you 'my boy'."

"If we do this, there are protocols. You'll have to be collared in public."

"As a Hogwarts indenture, I wasn't allowed to go out in public. I was bound to the castle and grounds."

"The Ministry will make sure you are harshly and painfully punished for running away."

"They'll do that even if I go back," Tom retorted.

"You won't have any rights. I could throw any sort of curse at you I wanted, and as long as the damage was healed before your term was up, no one would blink. I could use you, abuse you, degrade you..."

"I get it, okay? I know what you _could_ do!" Tom said. "Do you want my consent to do it so you'll feel better about yourself? Is that what this is about?"

Harry took in a deep breath. "Give me some limits. What did Dumbledore do to you that sent you flying into a blizzard?"

Tom's deep brown eyes met his, and Harry thought he had probably gone too far. What Slytherin would ever want to admit their boggart?

Finally his eyes lowered. "I'll do anything you want. I can take pain if I need to be punished. But there's something of mine, something from my grandfather, that Dumbledore wants. It's not valuable. It's just a stupid ring with an ugly stone. But it's _mine._ It's the only thing I have that came from my wizard family. Promise you won't take it from me."

Harry remembered what that felt like - when he had one invisibility cloak that had once been his father's. Now that he was an adult and had access to the family manor and the vault, he had more, but he would have done nearly anything to keep someone from taking his cloak. Maybe not gone to the lengths that Riddle was going. But maybe...

"I won't take your ring. I give you my word," Harry said.

_(It couldn't just be a ring. There had to be more to it.)_

* * *

"What do you want me to call you?" Harry asked. "Tom?"

"Not Tom. That's what _he_ calls me. Always dismissively, with that damned twinkle in his eyes."

"I can't call you Riddle in public. It'd have to be Slave Riddle at the very least."

"Slave is fine," said Tom, in a blank voice that suggested that it wasn't. "Or Boy."

"I hate Boy. That's what they called me," Harry muttered. "Could you stand Pet?"

"Pet... that's almost _affectionately_ demeaning," Tom said with a smirk. "Pet is better than Slave, I suppose."

"Now. You need a safeword," Harry said.

"Don't be a naive Gryffindor. Slaves don't _get_ safewords," Tom said.

"My slave does," said Harry. "Something subtle, so that you can use it in public if I go too far and you need to reign me in."

"Safewords are supposed to be really obvious and not subtle at all, so they aren't missed. They're also a muggle thing. Why not just enchant the collar to tell you if I'm distressed."

"Oh... right. Good idea." Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you know how to do that sort of thing? Because I did not even take Runes..."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Are you going to let me keep my wand?" Currently his wand was at Hogwarts, but when Harry purchased his debt, he'd get Tom's wand as well.

"I'll tell the Ministry you're using it in my presence only."

"And will that be true."

Harry shrugged. "To the best of my knowledge, yes. If I were to catch you with it, you'd have to be punished. But I know the first rule of Slytherin."

"Don't get caught."

* * *

Finally Harry had put it off long enough. "The sex thing."

Tom raised an eyebrow, waiting for Harry to go on.

"I'm not going to force you. That's just... I won't." Harry said.

Tom smiled like a shark smelling blood. "I know you want me... Harry. You're thinking of it right now. You're imagining having me wearing nothing but your collar, completely at your mercy. You want to hurt me and bruise me and make me cry. You want to choke me with your cock."

Harry swallowed hard, not taking his eyes off of Tom's.

"I told you, I notice things. I noticed a certain Gryffindor suddenly spending more time in the library, but without your grades improving. I noticed who you stared at. I noticed that if I spoke to you, you flushed."

Harry forcefully dragged his gaze away from Tom's. "You couldn't have been interested, or you'd have done something then."

"Oh Harry! I could say the same to you," Tom said, laughing. "Things were different then. It would have significantly complicated my life to have a liaison with a Gryffindor, even briefly. But it was never lack of desire that stopped me."

 _I wish I could believe him._ Harry thought. But he couldn't. By the time he'd hit puberty, he was only living with the Dursleys for two months a year. It was bearable. But if he'd ever been told he was going to have to live with them for seven years... yeah, he'd have offered up his body to anyone just to get out of it. "As far as the Ministry is concerned, you're my toy. If you're also useful in helping me revise for my Auror exams, so much the better."

"I'm probably not allowed to see that material." Tom pointed out.

"Not all of it is classified," Harry said. "Most of it is dead boring. Rules and regs, laws and bylaws. Then there's the useful-but-legal stuff like healing and triage. There's also the Potter Estate financial stuff that you could help with, because you're the brainy type of Slytherclaw that could probably figure it out on the first read through instead of taking eight goes like I do. I was thinking that if you increase the value of the estate, I'll put aside a 10% of the inccrease in a separate vault to be your freedom dues."

Tom's face went totally blank. "Freedom dues aren't a thing."

"No. They aren't. But if, seven years from now, when Tom Riddle is a free man, the key to a Gringott's vault makes its way into his possession, the Ministry can't say bugger-all about it," Harry said.

"Why would you do that?" Tom asked. Then he shook his head. "Never mind. Noble hearted Gryffindor."

"That and if you're in charge of the finances, you'll have the opportunity to cheat me. I'm giving you incentive not to," Harry said. "I know you're brilliant. I fully expect this to be a financial gain on my part."

A slightly respectful look on Tom's face. "Okay, so not entirely stupid."

* * *

"Last thing... before we go to the Ministry. I'll have to punish you for running away? Do you have a preference?"

"Cruciatus," Tom said.

"Er... what?" Harry had experienced the Cruciatus curse in training. They all had, to prepare them. It was among one of the worst physical experiences of his life.

"It doesn't do physical damage, as long as you don't hold it long enough." Tom said.

"It's an Unforgiveable."

"Not against slaves."

Harry considered, then shook his head. "I'm sorry. I won't do that one. I don't think I could mean it."

"It doesn't have to be you that does it," Tom pointed out. "The Ministry won't care."

"Can't I just... use the _Flagellum_ spell?" 

"For running away, they'll want you to use enough lashes to leave scars. I... don't want scars." 

Harry was actually relieved that Tom was expressing a limit to him. "No scars then," Harry said. "And I won't put you in the stocks. I know you well enough for that." He'd seen people before in the stocks in Diagon, with a guard protecting them from truly harmful spells, but allowing the crowd their fill of being able to jinx and hex the unfortunate captor. It was humiliating.

"Just let Moody curse me, Potter. It'll make his day."

* * *

Harry dressed in his Auror Trainee robes, and transfigured a set of his own to fit Tom. When he took the shrunken prisoner chains off of his belt and resized them, Tom recoiled.

"Those... are magic repressing." He didn't take his eyes off the chains. He was terrified of them, in a way he hadn't been terrified of being owned by Harry or being hit with the Cruciatus. 

"Riddle..." Harry said. "I have to use these to take you in. You're currently a fugitive. But once I own you, I can take them off. And I will, I swear."

"I can't..." Tom's breath was growing shallower. "Please..." His hands clenched into fists, and one pressed against his mouth. 

Harry recognised the signs of a panic attack. "Okay. It'll be fine, Riddle," Harry said. He shrank the fugitive chains and put them away. "They're gone, okay? I won't use them. Fuck me. I'll find another way. Winky, get us some tea." Harry thought he had an idea of what Dumbledore had threatened Tom with now, besides taking his ring. Binding his magic. 

He crouched on the floor next to Tom to meet his eyes. "I won't take your magic. It's yours. Come sit at the table, and have some tea."

"You aren't going to spike it with Calming Draught are you?" Tom asked mistrustfully.

"I wouldn't give you potions without asking you unless you're unconscious and there's an immediate medical need. It's the law, you know," Harry said.

"Not once you own me."

"Dobby?" The house-elf popped into appearance, and Harry scratched a note on parchment and pressed his signet ring against it with a small burst of magic to give his authorisation. "Dobby, take this to Gringotts with the key and ask them to withdraw anything designed to be used by masters of pleasure slaves. Collars, leads, costumes, anything." 

Tom sipped his tea, gradually calming down. To an Englishperson, a nice cup of tea was as good as a Calming Draught. "What is that for?"

"If I don't take you in as a fugitive, I'd better take you in already dressed as my pet. I'll probably get a demerit on my record, but I can talk my way out of more trouble than that. As long as it looks like I'm totally consumed with the idea of owning you and simply forgot procedure."

Tom smirked. "You _are_ totally consumed with that idea. Master."

* * *

"Circe and Morgana, your ancestors were some kinky fuckers," Tom said, as they went through the box of gear that had come from Gringotts. "I don't even know what some of this stuff is."

"Griphook sent a note to say that there are eight pornographic portraits in the vaults, five of which include Potter slaves. So... if we really want instructors..."

"I can't decide if it's hot as balls or is going to make my cock shrivel forever to imagine a portrait having perverted sex for eternity."

"Hope the painter included lube..." Harry said.

Tom laughed at that, and lifted a leather corset. "Want to parade me through the Ministry in this?"

"Pfft, you don't have the hips for it. Pick out a collar you like."

There were close to a hundred collars. Plain leather collars, jewelled collars, enchanted collars, spiked collars (Harry tossed these aside at once. "Why would I want my Pet to have fucking _spikes?"_ ), solid metal collars, solid gemstone collars ( _"How?" "Magic, you muggle."_ ).

Tom finally narrowed it down to a solid malachite O-ring, a delicate, flat gold band with the Potter crest, and a heavy chain with a padlock.

"Okay, I get the jewellery ones, but why the chain?" Harry asked.

"Being your pampered and treasured pet is one sort of kink. Being your humbled, chained-up bed-slave is a completely different one. I can go either way for the Ministry act," Tom said. "Especially if the latter will get you in less trouble."

"I'll never humiliate you in public," Harry said. He leaned over and kissed Tom softly on the forehead. "Choose something beautiful. Be my treasure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Tom Riddle trying to manipulate and control Harry with sex? Yes. Absolutely he is.


	3. The Ministry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tom go to the Ministry to transfer his contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Rape/non-con reference. Also, Umbridge.
> 
> 1\. The floo network, depending on fire, doesn't work across large bodies of water (no intercontinental flooing) or during heavy rain/snow/ice storms. So Harry has been cut off for the last week.
> 
> 2\. Harry (or Lily) defeated Grindelwald (for good) when he was a baby, by deflecting a killing curse. He has the lightning scar, was known as the Boy-Who-Lived, and was sent by Dumbledore to live with the Dursleys. Grindelwald's deranged followers occasionally went after him when he was growing up, but he did not have yearly events, or a second war to make him a national hero for a second time, so he can usually go places without being mobbed. It does sometimes get him better service from toadies like Umbridge though.

"Those are muggle clothes," Tom said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"If I'm not taking you in as a trainee Auror bringing in a fugitive, then I'm not going in uniform. And when I'm not in uniform, I wear jeans," Harry said.

"I never saw you in muggle clothes at Hogwarts."

"That's because my relations wouldn't buy me clothes that fit me. I got my cousins cast-offs, and even with shrinking charms, they were hideous."

"What you're wearing now is hideous."

"I've been told my arse looks great in these," Harry said, sounding miffed.

"Fine. Turn around," Tom said. When Harry did so, he hummed appreciatively. "Terrible clothes. Great arse. Though nothing I hadn't already seen when you were in Quidditch leathers."

"I'm a lot fitter now than I was in school. Fucking Auror training." Harry grumbled. "So, are we ready?"

"You look appalling, I look delicious. The storm has abated enough for the floo network to work again. I think we're ready."

* * *

When Tom stepped out of the floo, he looked around him trying to take it all in. He'd never been to the Ministry before, and it was something he wanted to memorise. But as Potter tugged him away from the fireplace, he murmured, "Eyes down. You're penitent and humble, remember?"

Tom remembered. And hated it. But he'd helped come up with it. He put his wrists together in front of him. The gold collar he was wearing had come with slender cuffs that had slid over his hands, and then shrunk to fit. With some experimentation, they'd discovered that they would hold a sticking charm that would not wear off, and had to be cancelled by the caster. So now Potter ( _Master. I have to call him 'Master'_ _now. I will think of him as Master_ ) cast the sticking charm, and put his hand on Tom's elbow to lead him through the Ministry.

Thanks to Po-Master's appalling clothing, they were getting curious stares as they walked through the crowded Atrium. Tom's eyes were down, but he could _feel_ the eyes on them. But Pot-Master was working them efficiently through the crowds until they reached the check in desk.

"Morning Eric. I have two wands with me. One of them is stolen from Hogwarts, so I'll be turning it in at their office. Pet here isn't carrying."

Eric raised his eyebrows. It didn't take a genius to guess who had stolen the wand. But he scanned the wands and returned them to Master. "I didn't know you had an indentured, Potter."

"I'm purchasing him today," Master said. "Pet's not doing well at Hogwarts, and I've agreed to take on the rest of his contract."

"Master is very generous," Tom murmured, prompting Master to kiss Tom on the cheek. 

"You'll want Level One then. Administration and Education," Eric said. 

"Thank you, Eric," Master said.

* * *

The lift was slow and creaking, and people got on and off at each floor. Then the worst happened. Someone recognised him. A voice from his past said in surprise and dismay, "Riddle?"

Rookwood. Augustus Rookwood, who was nearly as brilliant as Tom, but because he hadn't had to work off an indenture, had gone directly into an internship in the Ministry. 

"Yes," Tom said, with a sigh. "I'm fine, Rookwood."

"You don't look fine," Rookwood said.

Po- _Master_ looked at Tom. "You can speak to him or not. It's your choice."

Tom considered it. "Yes, please. Master." 

Master released his arm and allowed Rookwood to pull him to one side and then suddenly privacy wards slammed around them that nearly took his breath away. Whatever Rookwood was learning at his internship was pretty amazing. "Tom, what's wrong?"

Tom raised his eyes to meet Rookwood's. "I ran away from Hogwarts, nearly died in the blizzard, Potter saved me and is buying out my contract so I never have to go back there again. Really. It's _fine."_

"I wish I'd known you were in trouble," Rookwood said. "If you wanted a buyout, why didn't you go through Slughorn back in the spring when he was helping people put contracts together? Are you sure Potter is the right buyer for you? I can get in touch with Slughorn now if you want more options."

Tom considered it. Slughorn, the Potions Master who retired after Tom's fifth year, was actually scarily good at matching up buyers and sellers and helping with negotiations. But he doubted he'd find anyone else who would offer him as much as Potter already had, plus there was the fact that he'd be back at Hogwarts in the meantime. "I lucked out with Potter. He wants a pampered pet, and he has a nice body under those awful muggle clothes. But thanks for the offer."

He stepped back to his Master as the privacy wards dropped, and Rookwood said, "Potter, may I send an owl to Riddle next week, to check on him?"

"Hmm? Oh, we never discussed that, did we?" Master said. "Pet, you can stay in touch with anyone you wish. Just check in with me before inviting anyone over."

Tom exchanged a swift glance with Rookwood, who raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Thank you, Master." At Hogwarts, indentures could send and receive one owl message a week, but only if they had no demerits for the week. And it was so easy to get a demerit, that Tom had not been able to stay in touch with any of his friends who had graduated. Of course the messages were always read as well. 

He wondered if Master would read his messages. Of course... Master's training was likely to keep him too busy to monitor Tom's behaviour too closely. He'd probably be able to at least get some uncensored messages out.

The elevator's magical voice called out: "Level One: Administration and Education, including the Minister for Magic and Support Staff, Board of Governors of Hogwarts, and Regulation and Control of Indentured Servants."

"Come along, Pet. They'll be expecting us," Master said. He took Tom's elbow and they moved on.

* * *

Tom recoiled as they entered the office for Regulation and Control of Indentured Servants. The walls were pink, and there were dozens of painted plates with kittens on them hanging on the walls. And all the kittens were staring at him. Judgmentally.

Sitting behind the desk was a repulsive witch in pink robes with a bow in her hair as if she was six instead of sixty. "How may I help you?" she said, addressing Tom, instead of Master. Probably because Tom was in robes and Master was dressed as a muggle.

"Madam Umbridge, I'm here to buy out the contract on Tom Riddle. I sent a memo through first thing this morning, when the floo network opened, of my intentions. I hope you received it?" Master said, sounding as imperious as he _didn't_ look. "He's a Hogwarts escapee."

"And you are?" she said, looking at Master with disdain.

"Harry Potter, ma'am." 

"Oh! Let me just look..." Her attitude improved at once. Harry Potter was still famous for whatever fluke had caused the defeat of Grindelwald when he was a baby. "Please, have a seat. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please. Just a splash of milk, no sugar," Master said. Of course Tom wasn't offered a seat. "Put your hands on my shoulder, Pet."

Tom breathed deeply and did as ordered. It was actually a thoughtful order. Tom could squeeze Master's shoulder if he needed to get his attention. But he was having a harder time then he thought being subservient in public. 

Umbridge got her assistant to serve tea, and chattered with Master brainlessly in her disturbing childish voice. Was she _flirting_ with Master? Thankfully Master wasn't flirting back, though he was being friendlier than Tom would have been.

"Of course, the indentured must consent to a change in contract ownership. Will that be a problem?"

"No, not at all," Master said. "We've come to an understanding."

"Fiona, there you are," she said, as a thin witch stepped in with a file in her hands. "That'll be all." The file had his own name on it. Umbridge opened it, and her quill began working. "It was a full seven year indenture, of which he worked off six months, but then there's the 1,000 galleon escape fine, plus 50 galleons for every day he was missing. That will make the total 7,700 galleons."

The number made Tom feel dizzy. He hadn't known about the extra fines for escaping. Each year of Hogwarts cost 1000 galleons, and he'd thrown that away by fleeing. He'd just added an extra year onto his indenture. And what if Potter balked now that he'd heard the -

"Will a Gringotts promissory note be acceptable?"

"Certainly, Mr Potter," she said, with a titter, and Master signed over that much money as if he was paying a bar tab. 

"Now, the contract," she said. "I'll just need you both to sign here-"

"Can I have a receipt first, Madam Umbridge?"

"Oh... yes, of course," she said, a little disgruntled. She bustled around, and wrote out a receipt, which Master tucked away in his execrable jeans.

"Now, I understand that by paying upfront, I've indicated serious intent to buy, and that I have 7 days to complete the contract. I'd like to take the agreement to the Potter solicitor to have it looked over before signing. Just a precaution, you understand. Excuse me, I just need a moment to speak to my Pet." 

Tom had squeezed Master's shoulder when he realised that he wanted them to come _back_ here in a week to do this all over again. Master led them to an alcove, putting up privacy spells that were good, but not as good as Rookwood's, and said, "What's wrong?"

"Can't we finish it today?" Tom said.

"Do you remember the Tri-wizard tournament? When that crazy Grindelwald supporter put my name in the cup, and I got tricked into competing? I was told that was a magically binding contract, but I didn't find out until I actually reached my majority and actually got to talk to my solicitor that there were about eight ways they could have gotten me out of that contract. I swore then I'd never sign anything without having a professional look it over."

Tom clenched his fists, and Master put a hand on Tom's cheek. "I'll see if we can sign it in the solicitor's office and let them send it in. But if we can't, I'll at least not bind your wrists next time." 

Finally, Tom nodded, and Master dropped the privacy spell and returned to Umbridge's desk. "If that's all, I'll take the copy of the contract, Madam Umbridge. Thank you ever so much for all of your help. You've been so efficient."

"Mr Potter... there's still the matter of the punishment, for running away. According to Ministry Decree 286, the prescribed punishments must be chosen from this list." 

Master didn't take the paper she offered. "I've chosen the Cruciatus."

Umbridge smiled like the cat had gotten the cream.

* * *

 _Of course_ the vile pink monstrosity insisted on overseeing Tom's punishment. _Of course_ she made a point of announcing loudly as they walked through the offices towards the lift that an escapee was to be punished in Courtroom Five, and anyone who wished could come and witness. _Of course_ Lucius bloody Malfoy was one of those who chose to come along, bringing his own slave Percy Weasley with him.

Harry had hated Lucius Malfoy ever since he had tricked Percy into thinking that his contract buyout was going to let him work off his contract at the Ministry - instead, Lucius treated him as a menial and humiliated him in public at every opportunity - particularly when his father was present. One of the first things Harry had tried to do when he'd come into his majority was buy out Percy's contract, but personal owners had no obligation to sell. Malfoy had tried to get each of the Weasleys in turn, but Bill had sold his contract to the goblins, Charlie had worked off his indenture then gone overseas. The twins and Ron only educated to OWL year, and were at Hogwarts now. Ginny had decided to finish her NEWTs, and was hoping to sell out to a someone wanting a surrogate mother. Those contracts often released the witch after a successful birth. 

But poor Percy... who had wanted nothing more than to work at the Ministry, had probably lost that dream forever. No matter what he did from now on, he would be known as Lucius Malfoy's whore. 

It was one of the reasons Harry was determined never to humiliate Tom in public, more than today required. Not just because of Tom's pride, but because he had seen how Malfoy's treatment of Percy was slowly ruining his life.

In the courtroom, Umbridge transfigured a pillar with shackles and chains to hold the prisoner's arms above his head. Harry checked. Not magic suppressing. "I'll restrain my Pet," Harry said, before Umbridge could put her hands on him. 

"Have him disrobe to the waist," she said.

Harry stood tall and looked down at her. "I beg your pardon? He is here to be punished, not admired! It's not a muggle whip, it's a curse. You don't require his clothing to be removed."

"It's customary," Lucius said. Percy was kneeling at his feet, his eyes downcast.

"Perhaps for you. I am not in the habit of letting others eye up my property. His robes remain on," Harry said. He touched his wand to the golden cuffs and unstuck them, then placed Tom's hands in the heavy steel manacles, adding cushioning charms to protect his wrists. "It's probably better if you scream. But if you want something to bite..." he whispered to Tom.

"I'll scream," Tom said. His eyes were closed, and he was shaking as he pressed his face against the post. Harry cast another cushioning charm on the post itself. Otherwise, Tom would bruise or even break himself thrashing against it.

Umbridge announced, "Indentured Servant Tom Riddle formerly of Hogwarts, currently under contract consideration by Harry Potter, is being punished for running away from his indenture, and theft of a wand. For running away, he is sentenced to 4 bouts of Cruciatus curse, of 10 seconds duration. For wand theft, he is sentended to 1 bout of Cruciatus curse, of 10 seconds duration. There will be 3 minutes recovery between each curse, with a medi-wizard check on the prisoner after the third and fifth bout. Mr Potter, do you wish to punish the prisoner yourself?" 

And suddenly Harry realised that if he didn't do it, _she_ was going to, and the absolute glee in her voice told him that she was probably already a deft hand at this particular Unforgiveable.

Harry chuckled, trying to look like the kind of hardarse Master that would actually get pleasure out of hurting someone. "Absolutely. It's my responsibility, after all."

* * *

Tom was clinging to the chains, feeling the eyes of so many people on him, trying to control his breath and keep from panicking, when he finally heard the word -

" _Crucio"_

And his world turned to pain. He'd experienced it before - all the Slytherins did it to each other as a rite of passage - but that was a joke compared to this. Every nerve lit up in agony, his body arched back, his throat torn raw in screaming.

And then it was gone. Stopped. Eventually he become aware of something glowing in his line of sight, and he slowly focused and saw that it was numbers. Changing. Counting down.

" _Crucio"_

Everyone released their bladder when they were hit with the Cruciatus curse. Potter had let Tom borrow his wand this morning to cast a charm on himself to empty his bowels completely, to save him the embarrassment of soiling himself. Tom had marvelled at how Potter's wand felt like his own in his hand, nearly as responsive to his touch. He vaguely imagined what he could do if he had Pot- _Master's_ wand in his hand right now - burst free of these chains, begin cursing everyone in the room, starting with the pink witch, then whoever was casting...

" _Crucio_ "

The numbers didn't appear this time. Instead, there was a man in yellow medi-wizard robes waving a wand over him on one side, while Master stroked his forehead. "Just two more. It's almost over."

"I can't. Please don't let them..." Tom begged. He was crying. He never let people see him cry - not since he was four years old.

"Prisoner is cleared for further punishment," the medi-wizard said brusquely.

When the words penetrated Tom's consciousness he nearly screamed. "Please! Master! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

* * *

Harry thought the hardest thing he'd ever done was to listen to Tom screaming for mercy and cast the Cruciatus again. After the fourth curse, Tom hung limply in his chains, sobbing heavily. He watched the last three minutes count down, and cast what he hoped was the last _Crucio_ that would ever leave his wand.

When he finished, he went to Tom and released him from the chains even before the medi-wizard had arrived, gathering him in his arms and carefully lowering him to the floor. "It's over, Tom, it's over. It's done. You were so brave," he whispered.

The medi-wizard ran a scan over Tom again, then said, "If you want the property in best health, then a muscle and tendon repair potion as well as nerve tonic is advised. Perhaps a day off physical work, including sex. It's not mandated. Some owners think the lingering pain teaches best."

"I'll have the potions," Harry said coolly, and the medi-wizard handed them over. "Do you have a Calming Draught."

The medi-wizard begrudgingly handed them over, and Harry was glad he was able to give them to Tom himself. He suspected the medi-wizard was the type who just spelled potions into the stomach of patients who weren't cooperative enough, and Tom was sobbing so hard he was having trouble drinking the Calming Draught. Harry rubbed his throat gently to help him swallow, and wished the onlookers would just _go away._ But for some sadists, seeing the prisoner broken and crying after the punishment was part of the show.

No, he had to ignore the onlookers. His focus now had to be Tom.

"You're coddling him. Is that the way you want to start your relationship with your slave, Mr Potter?" Umbridge simpered.

Harry didn't look at Umbridge, as he conjured a damp handkerchief and began wiping Tom's face. "He's been punished for his transgression, and now all is forgiven."

* * *

Tom didn't know how long it was that he lay on the floor of Courtroom five, partly on Master, and partly on a transfigured cushion. He felt like he had been crying for hours. Master had coaxed him to drink some water, and he had cast a cleansing spell to deal with the urine. 

"Master?" Tom croaked.

"Yes, my Pet?" Master said softly.

"I want to go home. Can we go home?"

"Of course we can," Master said. "Sit upright first. You'll need a few minutes like this before we try standing."

"Should have taking the pillory option," Tom said, as Master helped him sit up.

"Five days of the pillory - you would have hated that too. And at least this is over," Master said. "Clean slate from the Ministry."

"Surprised they didn't punish me for the broom as well."

"Pfft, those crappy school brooms were barely worth 5 galleons new, and they're all at least ten years old. If they'd tried, I'd have insisted on my right to punish you at home for such a small misdemeanour. But actually, you've done them a favour by disposing of the garbage."

"I think I can stand now." Tom said.

"Okay, me first," Master said. He stood, then offered his hand to Tom, and helped him to his feet. Tom swayed, and clung to Master, who held him steady and kissed him on the temple. "Put your arm around me. Leave my wand arm free, in case I need to catch you, but lean on me all you want."

"Did you see the bastard who was cursing me?" Tom asked. "Do you know who it was."

"Yeah. I know the bastard," Master said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom Riddle: I'd rather be Crucio'd than be scarred or pilloried.  
> Author: Oh I'm SOOOOO glad you said that! *evil grin*  
> Tom: Whyyyyyy?  
> Author: Just thinking of how it was _someone's_ favourite curse in canon...  
> Tom: Stop being mean to me!!!!!!


	4. Hermione's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry blubs on Hermione. Tom has a nightmare. The solicitors (and Slughorn) arrive to help with a contract.

That night, after Harry got Tom home, and out of his clothes and collar and cuffs and into a warm bed, with Dobby watching over him, he went to do what he should have done from the start. What he would have done if the floo network hadn't been offline due to snow.

He called Hermione.

As soon as she heard his voice, she dropped everything and stepped through the fire, and Harry found himself bawling in her arms almost as hard as Tom had been crying in his back at the Ministry.

"I... cast the Cruciatus, Hermione," he finally got out.

Her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh no Harry! Are you in trouble?"

"It was legal... there's a decree about punishments for runaway indentured servants, and one of the punishments is Cruciatus. And... he chose it. I told him he could choose. He chose it. But after it started, he begged me to stop..." Harry buried his face in Hermione's shoulder again. "I couldn't stop. I had to finish. If it hadn't been me, it would have been Umbridge or Malfoy."

"Why was it you at all?" Hermione asked.

Harry took a deep breath. "Don't be angry but... Ikindofboughtaperson..."

"Harry James Potter! Did you just say you bought a person?!" Hermione shrieked.

"Yes! He asked me - begged me to! He'd run away from Hogwarts and nearly died in that blizzard, and Dumbledore was going to bind up his magic, and he basically was willing to do _anything_ other than that. And, well... I could sort of use an Estate Manager. So..."

"Merlin, you went in to the Ministry today and bought a person? Just like that?" Hermione said. "Did you even read the contract?"

"No! But that's because I didn't sign it yet - I have a week to have my solicitor look over it! So I'm not _quite_ as reckless as you think, Hermione Jean Granger!" Harry said. But he slumped. "I should have talked to you first. But the floos were closed. And I wanted to get it done as soon as I could get to the Ministry, so that there was no risk of him getting sent back to Hogwarts. Not when he's that scared of it."

"Who is it?" Hermione said.

Harry's shoulders went up around his ears as he said softly, "Tom Riddle..."

But instead of shouting at him, Hermione just shook her head, laughing a little. "Your Potter luck?"

"I had to Crucio him."

"How did you get up enough hate for it to work?"

"I had to imagine doing it to Umbridge. I didn't dare imagine Lucius - you know how much I hate him - but she was right in my eye-line the whole time." Harry shuddered. "The worst part is... they don't tell you this at Hogwarts, but it's covered in Auror training. Casting the Unforgiveables feels _good._ Like, a mix between a potion high and physical arousal. I mean, I wasn't. Aroused. But I can see how it could happen to a person. If you are either insensitive to the screams or excited by them. And Courtroom five was filled with the kind of people who were excited to watch someone suffer. I have a feeling Lucius dragged Percy to his office right afterwards."

"Poor Percy - at least it's just a few more months to go for him," Hermione said hopefully.

"And Lucius is going to make him suffer for every minute of them," Harry said darkly. "Thank fuck he never got any of the other Weasleys."

"He's still trying. He keeps trying to propose amendments that would make it possible to buy indentured servants without their consent. The only thing stopping it is that there are still too many influential families who can't afford the full Hogwarts tuition. Even if their kids don't have to work the full indenture, they still often have to work a year or two, and no one wants to think that it could be their kid who is Lucius's next plaything. The very fact that he flaunts Percy's abuse so openly makes it less likely that anyone will vote with him," Hermione said. "If he'd kept Percy locked up in his Manor, he might have been more successful."

"Yeah, but Percy might have still been able to have a Ministry career," Harry said sadly. "Hermione, promise me, you'll be my conscience? I'll try to do right by Tom, but if you ever see me abusing my authority..."

"Harry... my problem has never been a fear of speaking out," Hermione said, bumping her shoulder against Harry's. "Here's your first rule: No sex."

"Hermione!" Harry whined. "He's already started coming onto me!"

"You know he can't really give consent!" Hermione said. 

Harry sighed. "I know."

* * *

Tom woke up to find himself entangled with a firm, warm body, with a pleasing masculine scent and decided the only thing wrong with the situation was the fact that they were body wearing pyjamas. He nuzzled into his bed partner's neck, and slid a hand under his pyjama top. 

He only had scattered memories of a bad nightmare - his hands tied over his head, and a roomful of kittens stalking around him as he begged and pleaded for mercy that wasn't given. Then a hand had brushed against his forehead, and a gentle voice whispered soothing words, and he had finally slept. 

But now Tom was awake, and Tom wanted to fuck the man who had rescued him from his bad dream. ( _Or be fucked - he wasn't choosy._ ) He was having trouble thinking clearly enough to remember who this actually was, but it was obviously someone who liked him. Of course it could just be morning wood pressing against him, but he wasn't imagining the low moan coming out of the other man's throat as Tom played with the hair on his chest ( _just_ _the perfect amount - not too much or too little_ ) and then moved on to tweak his nipples. 

Tom growled happily into his bed partner's ear when the other man rolled on top of him, pressing one of his hard thighs between Tom's legs. 

Then it all came to an abrupt end, when the other man suddenly pulled off of him. "No. Tom, no. I can't-" 

* * *

Harry woke up to being groped by Tom Riddle. To having Tom Riddle's hands on his body. Tom Riddle's lips on his throat. And it would be so easy to go with it. He wanted it so much. But it wasn't even the thought of Hermione that stopped him, though he remembered her admonition later. It was remembering what he had done to Tom the day before. He had tortured Tom. 

Then it was the thought of Percy, with the glazed, haunted eyes. He could never risk doing to Tom what Lucius had done to Percy. 

So he pulled away, with horror in his eyes. "No. Tom, no. I can't-"

Tom didn't understand. Didn't want to understand. "But we were just-" Then he shook his head. "Potter? No... Master? Right?"

Oh Merlin, Circe and Morgana... post-traumatic amnesia could occur with Cruciatus. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember the Ministry yesterday... it's just very fragmented. But you did buy me? For a Pet? And I know you haven't claimed me yet... Master..." Tom's voice was almost a purr as he reached out to try and pull Harry back into the sheets with him.

Harry staggered back, as far as the door. "The solicitor is coming at 10 to go over the contract with you. You should be dressed by then." And he fled.

* * *

Tom snarled as his prey escaped. He knew Harry wanted him. He had no idea why he was resisting something that would be fun and pleasurable for both of them. He knew why _witches_ said no - there was the risk of pregnancy, even with the contraceptive potion. But there was no reason for two _wizards_ not to enjoy themselves.

He was never above using his body to get what he wanted, as long as the person he was fucking was interesting enough. Beauty was nice, but it wasn't the most important component. There were plenty of beautiful people who were _boring._ Harry Potter was both interesting and physically attractive. And if Tom could please his new Master sexually, it would give him power over him.

_Maybe I should stop pushing so hard... but he **was** in my bed!_

Tom had a furious and not terribly satisfying wank in the shower, before dressing in robes that weren't a great fit - he needed to find out if Master would buy him a few new ones in his size - then his eyes fell on the gold collar and cuffs on the bedside table. He snapped the collar around his throat before consciously deciding to do it, then slid the cuffs on.

He would be the perfect submissive. Maybe that would entice Harry to take him.

* * *

At 10, Tom was kneeling on a cushion next to Master when his former Head of House for the first five years of Hogwarts, Horace Slughorn stepped through the floo, followed by a dark skinned stately witch and a blonde haired large bellied wizard. 

After Master had ordered tea for everyone from an excitable house-elf, he got down to business. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I made the decision to purchase Riddle's indenture contract. I paid for him yesterday at the Ministry but the paperwork has not been signed. When I asked Ms Dawlish to look over the contract to see what she could do to protect Riddle's interests, she said that would be an ethical breach, as she is required to protect _my_ interests. However, she was able to recommend Mr Tonks to represent Riddle."

"I can't afford-" Tom said.

"I insist," Master said, and he stroked Tom's hair. "I promised to protect you, even from myself. I will cover the solicitor's fee."

Tom turned into the touch. _He really does want me. I know he does._ "As you wish, Sir."

"I mean no disrespect, but I am afraid I don't know why you are here, Mr Slughorn," Ms Dawlish said. "Of course you are welcome, if Mr Tonks believe your insight necessary, but you aren't a solicitor."

"Mr Tonks and I have worked together extensively on negotiating contracts for indentured buy-outs," Slughorn said. "I began doing it when I was Head of Slytherin House, and saw the need for someone to provide a duty of care for my students who did not want to work out their contract at Hogwarts. I try to make sure they aren't exploited or abused and are protected to the best extent available when matching them to a buyer."

"I have to ask - were you involved in assisting Lucius Malfoy's purchase of Percy Weasley?" Master asked, with ice in his voice.

Slughorn stiffened at once. "I regret to say that I was, but only in the opening stages. When I realised the binding rite that Malfoy intended to use was the Rite of Obedience, I attempted to warn Mr Weasley. He was too excited at what Malfoy promised him to believe my warnings."

"What is the Rite of Obedience?" Master asked.

Ted Tonks answered. "There are various rituals that can be used to bind a slave to you, that are approved by the Ministry. The Rite of Obedience is probably the harshest. If two people enter that Rite, then the slave has no choice but to obey any order given. To the point where if the owner said 'Go to Hell' the slave would go on a quest for the underworld. The slave experiences pain whenever they so much as think disloyal thoughts, and they cannot lie to their owner without suffering. It is a hellish existence, and I would never allow any of my clients to use that Rite."

Tom was wrong when he thought there could be nothing worse than binding his magic. He was wrong. He was wrong... 

He could feel his breathing growing shallow, and then Master squeezed his shoulder. "Breathe, Pet. That is definitely off the table. I would never do that to you."

"Thank you, Master," Tom whispered.

"What other rites could we use?" Master asked.

"Rite of Service, Rite of Concubinage, Vassalage Oath... there are quite a few. The most important thing is to find out what sort of relationship you wish to have with Mr Riddle, and then I can help recommend the most suitable rite for the two of you," Slughorn said. 

"Yes," Mr Tonks said. "That is why I prefer to work with Slughorn whenever possible. I handle the legal part of the contract, and he handles the magical part. So, if we can get started, what we need to know first is what has already been done?"

"Shall we move to the table?" Master said. "You too, Pet." He helped Tom to his feet, and the five of them sat around the table, where documents were duplicated and passed out.

"Riddle and I made an agreement together, before we went to the Ministry. Then there's the receipt that I paid for his contract. And here is the contract the Ministry wanted me to sign," Master said.

"I'm very glad you didn't sign the Ministry's contract, Mr Riddle. It's not the Rite of Obedience, but it's the Rite of Subservience, which is fairly reprehensible. I never recommend it. It alters the personality. In fact we can ignore the Ministry's contract altogether and start with what you've agreed together, and go from there," Slughorn said.

> **Tom Riddle will:**
> 
> Help HP study for Auror exams
> 
> Manage the Potter estate finances
> 
> Request permission before inviting people over
> 
> **HP will:**
> 
> Provide food, shelter, clothing and misc living expenses as needed, and a spending allowance
> 
> Keep a vault set aside, if Potter estate increases in value, where 10% of the increase will be saved for freedom dues
> 
> Protect TR
> 
> Allow TR to keep his hereditary property (his grandfather's ring)
> 
> Allow TR owl and floo contact with friends and acquaintances
> 
> **Limits:**
> 
> No scars
> 
> No magic repression
> 
> No food denial

Slughorn clapped his hands together, and said, "This is an excellent beginning. Now we just need to shape it into a real contract."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione: You bought a PERSON?!  
> Harry: Er...  
> Hermione: And then you tortured him?  
> Harry: Er...  
> Hermione: Because you fancy the pants off him?  
> Harry: Preeeetty much?  
> Hermione: No sex allowed.  
> Harry: Okay!  
> Hermione: *eyes squinted* Don't give me that 'okay' I know your fingers are crossed!


	5. Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tom accidentally bond. As you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (not sorry) for the cliffy ending!

The negotiations were breaking down. Ms Dawlish insisted that since Harry could hire an estate manager for 7 years for less than half of what he had already paid, then Tom would need to agree to a longer term of service, Mr Tonks and Mr Slughorn insisting that longer terms of indenture were highly irregular, if legal, then they got going about Ministry Decrees and whether it might look like collusion for a shorter term to be signed.

No one but Tom noticed when Harry slipped out of the room.

He waited a few minutes, and then followed, finding him in the kitchen making coffee.

"I thought you had house elves for that," Tom said.

Harry spun around, then smiled crookedly when he saw it was only Tom. "Yeah, well, I kind of wanted a bit of a break."

"Me too," Tom said.

Harry turned back to the coffee, and Tom stepped up close, putting his hands on Harry's waist, and inhaling the scent of his hair. "I should say I'm sorry to have involved you in all of this, but I'm too selfish for it to be the truth. Being here, with you. It feels like hope."

"Tom-" he said. And somehow Tom didn't hate the sound of his name on Harry's lips. It didn't sound derisive. It sounded... hungry. 

"Why are you fighting this, Harry?" Tom whispered. "When we both want it, when we both know I should be yours."

Harry shook his head. "It's wrong," he said.

But he didn't tell Tom to stop when he began kissing his nape, his throat, until he slowly turned Harry in his arms and looked into his eyes.

* * *

 _You're so beautiful..._ Harry thought, putting a hand to Tom's cheek. He remembered finding him, his skin blueish grey, with blood on the snow. Then holding him yesterday as he broke down after... after _I tortured you_ _._

"Tom..." he said, meaning to confess, but before more words could come out, Tom's lips met his. He'd fantasised so often about Tom Riddle's perfect cupid bow lips, but he'd never imagined the truth - that they'd be soft and warm while Tom's hands dug in tightly against his hips, pulling him closer. Harry kept one hand gripped back on the counter top, while the other, that had been on his face, pushed back into Tom's hair, and clung tight. Harry knew he would never be able to let this go with one kiss, no matter what the Hermione part of his mind was telling him, that maybe it wasn't too late.

_(When it came to Tom Riddle, it had always been too late for him.)_

"Tom..." he tried again, after they came up for air. "Yesterday. At the Ministry." 

"Yes?" Tom asked, resting his head on Harry's forehead.

"I was the one who cursed you," Harry said. "Umbridge was going to do it, and I was trying to protect you from her, but I never wanted to hurt you, and you begged me to stop, and I wanted to stop, more than anything, but..." He swallowed hard as he pushed out from between Tom and the counter. "Please believe me. I didn't want to hurt you." And then he turned and ran.

* * *

Harry. Harry had held the wand that had cursed him. 

Tom remembered how cold and full of fury that _Crucio_ had sounded, and contrasted that with the soothing promises that came afterwards, and his breath quickened. _Where did he learn to wear a mask so well?_ The idea that his golden Gryffindor could have a Slytherin core was enticing.

He gave Harry a few moments, and then he followed him to a paved courtyard, open to the sky, but as soon as Tom took a few steps into it, he felt himself cross wards so strong that he wanted to stop and examine them. Protection. That's all he could tell without reading the runes themselves. He set aside the mystery for later and found Harry in the centre of the courtyard, on a bench next to something that looked like a massive furnace. Tom sat next to him and gestured at the furnace thing. "What's this?"

"Oh. It's a kiln," Harry said, pronouncing it 'kill'. "For pottery. My family were originally potters. I learned from the portraits that it was a thing that used to be taught, parent to child, as part of our heritage, even when we were no longer doing it as our occupation. But I don't know how. I think I want to learn one day, maybe after training is over."

Tom had a feeling that there were a lot of things on Harry's 'after training' list, and doubted whether full-time Aurors had much more free time. "You should. I could help you."

"You know how to make pottery?" Harry asked.

"I meant, help find you a teacher, arrange lessons, get materials. Find out how this... kill... works," Tom said. "It's clearly magical, there are runes all over it."

"I guess..." Harry said. His shoulders were hunched, and his body was turned away from Tom. _He's absolutely wrecked by this..._ Tom realised. He hated Harry for what he had done, but at the same time, _He cast an Unforgiveable for me. He didn't want to, but he did it._

Tom lowered himself to his knees, his eyes on Harry's the whole time. He took Harry's hand in both of his. "I'm not angry. I'm yours. Yours to reward, yours to punish." He kissed Master's fingers.

* * *

As Tom said those words, there was a sound like a rushing wind or a roaring fire, and a heat that flared up inside him - no, inside him and Tom both. He knew by the widening of Tom's eyes that they both sensed it. A light enveloped them both, that faded gently between silver and gold. Harry felt something in his mind, something stampeding, and after a moment, he put his fingers to the pulse point on Tom's neck.

"I can feel your heartbeat," Harry whispered. And he realised in the next moment that Tom was scared of whatever this was. Tom was _terrified._ He clambered down until he was on the floor with Tom, and then straddled Tom's lap, taking his face in both hands, and kissing him hard and bruising. Claiming him. 

"You're mine, Tom Riddle," Harry said. "I will keep you safe, I swear it." And as if those words were last thing wanting, the light and heat and sound exploded in a flare of magic.

* * *

When they came to again, three advocates and two anxious house elves were standing over them. 

"What happened?" Harry said, as he sat up, pulling Tom with him, holding him to his side. _I can still feel his heartbeat. He's calmer now, but still nervous._

Slughorn looked puzzled. "What did you bring me here for if you already had a binding ceremony planned?"

Harry looked around. "What are you talking about?"

"You just completed a binding of some kind," Slughorn said. "Are you telling me it wasn't intentional?"

"We were just talking," Harry said. Tom gave him a look, as if to say _'Just_ talking?' but didn't interrupt. "Then... there was a swell of magic and-" He made an explosion gesture with his hands, though one arm was wrapped around Tom which interfered with his gesture-making abilities. 

"Do you mind if I cast some spells?" Slughorn asked. 

"Be my guest," Harry said. He pulled Tom back up to the bench with him, and stroked his hair. "Pet, why haven't you said anything?" he said quietly to Tom.

"I didn't know if I was permitted to speak, Master," he said. 

"You are, my Pet," Harry said. "To me, or anyone else. You never have to ask permission."

"Thank you, Master," Tom said. But he didn't seem to have anything else to say. He just rested his head on Harry's shoulder as Slughorn paced around them, casting spells, and the two solicitors sat on another bench.

"If concubinage is part of the contract, we should have be able to settle this more easily," Ms Dawlish said, watching Harry stroke Tom's hair.Harry felt his pulse quicken at the term. At the thought of having Tom Riddle in his bed. Because no matter what Hermione said, he knew he wanted - _needed -_ to take his Pet to bed. He didn't even know why he'd fought it.

"It is," Harry said, and he felt Tom shiver against him, felt Tom's pleasure and arousal, and claimed another kiss from his Pet. "Is concubine the word for a male partner?"

"Concubinus," Tom said.

"Then yes, Pet is my concubinus," Harry said. He wanted to throw him down on the cold tiled ground and take him here, now.

"Do it, Master. Send them away and do it," his Pet urged in a low voice. Because they both felt it.

"Soon," Harry promised. It would have to be soon. If it wasn't soon, the need would grow until he wouldn't care that there were witnesses, and that wouldn't be very protective of his Pet.

"The Vow of Surrender," Slughorn suddenly said. "You somehow created a spontaneous Vow of Surrender which shouldn't have been possible without multiple elements - a ritual circle -"

"This is the heart of the Potter home," Tom said. "The family furnace - kiln. And the ward lines to protect the house from fire might have created a ritual circle."

"Blood?" Slughorn asked.

"I don't know if it counts, but Pet bled all over me, when I first rescued him. He was splinched. And then again yesterday." Harry said.

"It should have required blood from both of you," Slughorn said.

Tom touched Harry's lips, where they had crashed together a bit too hard in the rush of magic, leaving a swollen place. "Did this bleed, Master?"

Harry prodded at it with his tongue. "I think so, Pet."

"But even so, it still should have required a significant obligation, such as a conquest or a life-debt. A simple monetary debt wouldn't be enough to empower a Surrender."

Tom and Harry looked into one another's eyes, and then they understood. They had been so concerned with the indenture that they had forgotten that Harry had saved Tom's life when he was in the snow, splinched and nearly depleted of magic.

"But I thought an Auror couldn't owe a life-debt," Harry said. "It's in our oaths to protect the public."

"Have you taken those oaths yet?" Mr Tonks asked. "I thought you were a trainee."

Of course he hadn't. The oaths were taken at graduation.

He'd sealed Tom Riddle's life-debt to him by binding him in slavery.

"Is this permanent?" Harry asked in horror.

"Until your household gods consider the debt repaid," Slughorn said. "It could be a year, or a lifetime."

Harry shuddered. This was worse than torturing his Pet. So much worse. And Tom must've thought so too, because he pulled out of his arms and stood. Harry put his head in his hands. He was vaguely aware of his Pet speaking to the others, and then everyone leaving. 

* * *

Tom felt his Master going into a meltdown, and he knew what he had to do. He had to get everyone out of here. He stood and placed his hand on Slughorn's shoulder. "Thank you for your expertise, Professor Slughorn. We'll take it from here. Please, be sure to keep in touch." He knew Slughorn didn't do this sort of thing for money, but for influence and invitations. If he could get Harry Potter at one or more of his parties, then he would consider today's work compensated. "Mr Tonks, Ms Dawlish, please submit your bills by owl."

He followed them to the floo, and let the three of them out, then he sealed the floo against visitors and returned to Harry. To his Master.

Tom stood in front of Harry and opened his robes, then dropped them to the ground. The rest of his clothes followed until he was wearing nothing but his collar and cuffs. Despite the cold in the air, he was rock hard, and he knew his Master was as well, as he felt Master's eyes drinking him in. Felt Master's hunger rising.

Then Harry flicked out his wand, and a frisson of fear - _Crucio it's going to be Crucio_ \- filled him, until he realised it was just a warming charm, and then Tom found himself being levitated and then falling on a newly transfigured bed. In the middle of the courtyard, under the winter sky.

" _Mine,_ " Harry said, as he crawled onto the bed with Tom.

"Yours," Tom agreed. "I am _so_ yours."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom: Oh Author, is this one of those things where the ritual is making me all subservient and wanting to kneel and things?  
> Author: Maybe!  
> Tom: So what happened to me being the evil manipulative genius who was going to try and seduce Harry by topping from the bottom?  
> Author: You can still try that! You were still doing that when the collar was affecting your personality!  
> Tom: Wait, what? That was happening?  
> Author: Yes. But now the ritual is making you even more submissive.  
> Tom: I hate you.  
> Author: It's also making Harry want to tie you up and fuck your brains out.  
> Tom: ...  
> Tom: Okay, I forgive you....


	6. Consummation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry claims his new slave.  
> CW: explicit (consensual) sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..and then Tom found himself being levitated and then falling on a newly transfigured bed. In the middle of the courtyard, under the winter sky.
> 
>  _"Mine,"_ Harry said, as he crawled onto the bed with Tom.
> 
> "Yours," Tom agreed. "I am so yours."

Tom rose on his elbows to watch his Master crawling up the bed. _Finally take me fuck me I'm yours your Pet your slave your concubinus I need you..._

Master knelt straddling Tom's legs, and let his eyes rake over Tom's body. "Merlin, Pet, you're so beautiful. Your skin is flawless. Like a marble statue." He put his hands on Tom's thighs and ghosted them up the outside of his body. "I used to imagine this moment, but I never got it right. I never imagined just how perfect you could look wearing nothing but my collar."

Tom couldn't speak - had no possible response to such reverent praise. If it were anyone else, he'd turn the compliment back, try to play the flattery game, but he knew - the bond told him - that this wasn't flattery. And Tom had no defences against that.

"And now I own you," Master said. "Legally and magically, and I can do anything I want to this beautiful, perfect body..."

Tom groaned, the bond thrumming between them. "Anything, Master. Please." His own emotions had been all over the place since their accidental bonding, but now he needed, so badly, to be claimed. "Anything you want. Just fuck me first."

Master pinned him to the bed in one swift move. "You're an awfully pushy slave, Pet. Giving orders to your Master? Do you like topping from the bottom?" he hissed in Tom's ear. Tom was having concentrating because Master's hard length was grinding against his own.

"I'm very demanding, Master. It's going to be hard work keeping me in line," Tom gasped. He had a picture in his head of being turned over Master's knee, and the imagery was dizzying. "With all due respect, you're overdressed."

"Then undress me, Pet."

* * *

Harry spoke the words, and the magic between them thrummed happily - _his first order, the first order I've given him since he became mine_ \- as his Pet began to obey instantly.

"Salazar's scrotum, why do you have to wear robes with so many small buttons?" Pet cursed. "Are you trying to drive me frantic?"

"Says the naughty slave who intentionally knelt at my feet this morning in front of visitors," Harry said. "Do you know how tempting you looked like that?"

"Oh good... it worked," Pet smirked. He had finally finished the buttons and pushed the robes off of Harry's shoulders.

"You're _so_ getting punished for that later..." Harry said.

His Pet shivered, and Harry could feel how much that threat excited them both. His Pet was kissing and licking and biting every bit of skin as it came free. They were both in a frenzy, the need to complete the bond nearly overwhelming. _I can't lose control now. I might hurt my beautiful Pet..._ But he could let his Pet lose control. 

Soon they were both unclothed, and Harry pushed his Pet back down on the bed, sliding a hand between them, around their cocks. "You're on the edge aren't you, Pet? I can feel it."

"Please, no... I want you inside me..." Pet pleaded. "I _need_ you inside me..."

"Shhh... I will... but let's take the edge off first. Look into my eyes, my beautiful Pet..." Harry held his slave's gaze, and he felt how close they both were, and though he'd never had a simultaneous orgasm with a partner before, he suspected it was a lot easier when you were magically bound to feel your partner's passion as well as your own. They were both riding high on the connection of their bond, and it was only a few strokes of his hand, until he gasped out, "Come for me!"

* * *

They lay side by side, still gazing into one another's eyes in the aftermath. Master summoned his wand, and cleaned them, then stroked Tom's hair. "Are you okay?"

"That depends. Are you still going to fuck me?" Tom asked, with a smirk. The urgency had calmed between them, but they both knew it wasn't enough. They both wanted more.

"As long as you're okay," Master said. 

Tom was almost exasperated at his Master for his reticence, but it was all part of his need to protect. And hadn't that been the reason he'd claimed Tom at all?

"I'm better than okay," Tom said. And then something occurred to him that hadn't before, because he'd never had someone to think of. "How are you?"

Master grinned in that goofy way he did. "I'm pretty fucking amazed that I have Tom Riddle in my bed."

"May Tom Riddle have another warming charm?" Tom laughed. He'd had outdoor sex before, but never in January. "And for the record, Tom Riddle is delighted to be in the bed of Harry Potter."

Master cast another warming charm, then summoned lube, which came sailing out of an upstairs window.

"There's a charm for that," Tom said.

"Oh no, my Pet. I intend to take my time," Master said. And just like that, Tom felt anticipation and excitement rising again. "Do you trust me?"

 _It's a little late for that..._ Tom thought. Harry had bought him, tortured him, and enslaved him. Maybe the "trust" question should have come up sooner.

But he could feel Master's care and sincerity in every heartbeat. He'd never had everyone like that before.

Tom gazed into Master's emerald eyes and all he could say was the perfect truth.

"I trust you."

* * *

Harry took hold of his Pet's wrist cuffs and, with a thought, turned them into manacles, bound to the headboard. Pet's eyes widened, and his breath quickened.

"You're so beautiful like this. I should keep you chained to my bed all the time, to use whenever I please," he murmured, as he dragged his wand slowly down his Pet's face, from temple to jawline. He could feel the fear of being at someone's mercy, at having a wand so close that even a mild curse could kill. "Would you like that?"

"Yes..." Pet moaned. "Anything to please you, Master."

He carried the wand tip further, down Pet's throat, along his sternum. "I love hearing your pretty begs and moans," Harry said. "I want you to be very vocal, my Pet."

That little thrill of pleasure from giving an order filled him. _That could get pretty addictive..._ he thought distantly, and then he didn't think anything at all, as he pushed his Pet's knees up and apart and saw all of him on display for the first time.

* * *

And Master was with him. Master was touching him, kissing him, and then giving him an order, and one that he couldn't help obeying, because he was almost continuously begging and pleading, but just having it as an _order_ made it different, made it _rewarding_ to beg and plead, because he knew it was pleasing Master, and that was what he wanted to do. He nuzzled against Master's neck, and he could feel the power he had over this man who owned him completely. Could feel how his words and his kisses changed his very mood.

"That's what I'm here for. To please my Master."

At some point he became aware he was saying those words aloud, and that was okay, because being vocal pleased Master - Merlin, he loved obeying his Master's orders! - and he was barely aware anymore what he was saying in his need, his frenzy, to be claimed. He felt Master's fingers stroking his entrance, and then a finger slipped inside.

"Look at you, helpless and needy and all... mine..."

"Yours, Master," Tom babbled, as one finger became two. "Please, I'll do anything..."

"Anything?" Master asked, and his fingers found his prostate and sent a tiny spark of magic into it.

Tom howled in pleasure/pain. "Anything! Please Master, I need you inside me! Please, may I have your cock?"

Master leaned down and put his mouth to Tom's ear. "No."

Tom's entire world contracted to that one word, that refusal. Master wasn't going to claim him. Master wasn't going to fuck him...

He looked up into Master's eyes, his own burning with betrayal. Master was rejecting him? But then he saw the truth in Master's lust-blown pupils, felt it in the bond between them.

Master was being a damn tease. 

Well, two could play at that game, Tom thought. He lowered his eyelids submissively. "As you wish, Master."

* * *

Harry was gobsmacked at first at his Pet's easy submission, and then he realised it was payback, and they both started laughing at the same time. He slid a third finger into his Pet while he captured Tom's mouth in his. "You minx."

"You tease," Pet retorted.

"I'm about to give you my cock. I'm going to look into your eyes while I slide into your body. And you're going to tell me if anything hurts," Harry said. 

"You aren't my first fuck," Pet said with an eyeroll. "I'll be fine." Some people would be jealous, but Harry was glad Pet wasn't a virgin. It would make everything so much more pleasurable for them in the here and now. "Just wish I could touch you." 

With a thought, Harry lengthened the chains on Pet's manacles so that he was still bound to the bed, but could reach and touch wherever he liked. At the same time, he lined up his lubed cock against his Pet's prepared hole. "Are you ready?"

"Are you going to finally get on with it? Master?" Pet said, defiantly grabbing hold of Harry's arse to try and hurry him.

Harry pushed into his Pet's hot, tight warmth, looking into his Pet's dark brown eyes, and he felt like he'd finally found _home._

* * *

Nothing, _nothing,_ had ever felt better to Tom than his Master's cock filling him as their magic merged and played until his very magic surrendered to his Master's. He was so glad the manacles had been lengthened, that he could touch and stroke and run his hands all over his Master's arse and back and feel his scars - _He has scars?_ \- and tug him close to kiss again, as Master's cock thrust into him, again and again, sparking pulses of pleasure when he found that perfect spot inside. Tom wanted this fuck to last forever, while at the same time chasing the explosive climax that he knew would seal their bond.

 _I'll belong to him, forever..._ and that thought didn't terrify him as it should. It only tantalised him, with images of kneeling at his Master's feet, collared and bound, obeying his every command, attuned to his desires. 

"Yours... I'm yours..." Tom breathed. 

"Mine..." Master agreed.

And the world exploded for them again.

* * *

They awoke on the ground, the transfiguration of the bed having expired at some point during their unconsciousness. Harry was aware that he was underneath his Pet, though he had been atop him during their consummation. _Good. It's my job to protect him..._

"Pet?" he asked softly. He stroked his Pet's face gently. The collar and cuffs were still in place, but the chains had vanished with the bed. 

"S'cold," Pet said. "Also, I feel like we've been run over by an erumpent."

Harry cast some warming charms. "We should get inside. Can you stand?"

"I think so." Pet got slowly to his feet, with the help of the bench, then helped Harry up. They leaned on one another as they went inside and upstairs into Harry's suite. It didn't even occur to him to put Pet in his own bed. 

_Mine... he's mine..._

"You're mine..." Harry whispered, running his fingers along the collar. "Oh Godric... I really fucked this up, didn't I?"

"I believe it was a joint fuck-up, Master," Pet said with a straight face, which let to another fit of laughing for both of them. 

"Get under the covers, and I'll get you a pain relief potion," Harry said.

"I can do-"

"Please, Tom," Harry said. And it was an effort to call him 'Tom'. He would need to talk to Hermione about that. "You were tortured yesterday. You shouldn't have been taking part in magical sex rites today." With an effort, he got Tom under the covers.

"Mind-blowing sex rites," Pet corrected.

"Immensely mind-blowing sex rites," Harry agreed. "Definitely the absolute best sexual interaction of my life. You, Tom Riddle, are in a class of your own."

"Flatterer," Pet said. "Do I get to top next time?"

Harry leaned down and whispered in Pet's ear. "As long as you remember who your Master is..."

"You're my Master..." Pet said with glazed eyes. 

"Good Pet," Harry said. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry: You made us have sex outside! In the middle of winter!  
> Author: Yup!  
> Tom: Whyyyyyy?  
> Author: I like winter skyscapes.  
> Harry: And what's with the bed de-transfiguring?  
> Author: You didn't think you could hold a transfiguration while having an explosive orgasm during a sex bonding ritual did you?  
> Harry: I kind of did, yeah  
> Author: Pfft, you're not that powerful.   
> Tom: He is in all these other fics!  
> Author: You two aren't in those other fics now, are you? You wanna fuck in my fic, you play by my rules.  
> Harry: Hey, Pet? Wanna go all Dark Lord on her? She kind of deserves it?  
> Tom: I am in.


	7. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets help from his friends. Tom settles into his new home.

After he put his slave _(Tom, his name is Tom)_ to bed, and stroked his hair until he was asleep, Harry set Dobby to watching over him and went through the floo to Longbottom Lodge.

"Hermione!" he called out as he stomped through the house. "Neville! Help!"

He found them in the dining room, having dinner with Augusta Longbottom, Neville's grandmother. Oh crap. He hadn't checked the time. 

"Mimsy, add another place for Mr Potter," Madam Longbottom said in a crisp voice, that didn't at all mask her displeasure.

"I'm sorry, Madam Longbottom," he said. "I've been having a-" he waved his hands indistinctly "-thing. Magical thing. Ritual. I'm not very coherent."

"Clearly," she said. "Dinner first, unless there are immediate lives or magic at risk?"

"Er... no. Er... everything's... stable," Harry said. He braved a look at Hermione, who was shaking her head in dismay, and Neville, who was fighting not to grin at him. 

* * *

Hermione was officially living with Madam Longbottom as a lady's companion, but it was a bare fiction. Everyone who knew them knew she and Neville were courting (that is, shagging), and Madam Longbottom agreed to let her move in, only when she realised that if she didn't, the two young people were going to move out on their own. Hermione didn't want to marry until she finished muggle University, and since Neville was backing her up, Madam Longbottom had capitulated. She had at least insisted on Hermione having her own suite of rooms, though she probably knew she spent her nights in Neville's bed.

The three of them had been best friends all through Hogwarts. Hermione was the brains of the trio, Harry the guts, and Neville the heart. Harry was delighted that the two of them were together (though he'd had an awkward period of crushing on Neville), but it was hard living apart from them. He was still used to being able to tear through Gryffindor tower looking for them, and that's what led to occurrences like this evenings faux pas.

* * *

After dinner, the trio withdrew to the library, and Hermione immediately said, "You had sex with Tom, didn't you? After you agreed not to?"

"Hermione!" Neville said. "Let him tell it his own way!"

Harry shoved his fingers through his hair. "I... accidentally... kind of... enacted a Vow of Surrender with him? And then..."

"You had sex," Hermione said. "Pay up, Neville."

Neville rolled his eyes and tossed her a galleon.

"You bet on me?" Harry said. "You bet I _wouldn't_ keep a promise?"

"Tell me you didn't," Hermione said.

Harry's shoulders scrunched up, and he felt like he was being scolded by McGonagall. "I... _tried_! I really did!"

"Your turn, Nev..." she said, throwing up her hands.

"A Vow of Surrender..." Neville said. "Wait... there was a life-debt involved?"

"The snowstorm," Harry said. "And we were by the kiln, which I _didn't_ know until it happened, but apparently that's the Potter family ritual space. And we said... _words_. He said he was mine, and I said I would protect him, and there was a magical explosion, and... it's messing with my head! I transfigured a bed and... you know... right there..."

"Yes, _we_ know, _Gran_ knows, the _portraits_ know," Nev said. "It's written all over your face."

"Oh Merlin," Harry moaned, covering his face. "I can never come back here again."

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione said. "Our generation didn't invent sex. I'm quite sure that Augusta's having a discreet affair of her own."

Neville gaped at her. "Wait, _what_? Who?"

Hermione smirked. "Never mind, Neville. If you don't know, she should tell you in her own time."

"Okay, can we all pretend we never heard anything about Neville's Gran having a sex life, and figure out what I'm supposed to do about the fact that I have managed to _ritually enslave_ a person for an _indefinite_ period, and I'm having trouble thinking of him as 'Tom Riddle' instead of 'Pet'."

Neville laughed. "You call him 'Pet'? That's so cute!"

"Shut it, 'Puffapod'," Harry said.

"I called him that _once!_ " Hermione said, with an eyeroll. "So basically you have gotten yourself bound to Riddle in a magical ritual? What are the ending conditions?"

"Slughorn said that Pe- _Tom_ would be bound until the household gods were satisfied that the debt was repaid," Harry said.

"And who are your household gods?" Neville asked.

"I... have no idea," Harry said. "Raised muggle, remember?"

Hermione sighed. "I'm on it. Tell your _Pet_ that I'll be by to ransack your library and interrogate your portraits after classes tomorrow."

* * *

Tom woke to find Harry sitting over him, dressed in his trainee Auror robes. The sky was still dark. He could feel Harry's magic wrapped around his, seductive and dominating.

"I have to go in to training. I missed a week to that snowstorm, then two days sorting out the contract. I'll be back late," Harry said. Tom's mind was blurry. Was it Harry or Master? "I took your collar off after you fell asleep. You don't have to wear it at home."

Tom reached up and took hold of Harry's neck. "What do you want me to do today, Master?"

Harry kissed Tom on the forehead. "Rest, recover. Get used to living here. I left you a note on the kitchen table." He paused. "Hermione will probably be by today to research our Vow."

Tom felt suddenly prickly and possessive. "Why? There's nothing wrong with it!"

"I just think we should know more about it, Pet. I don't even know my household gods," Harry said. Tom could feel the waves of feeling _\- need to protect, keep safe._

Another kiss followed, this time a gentle one on the lips. "Go back to sleep. I'll see you tonight, my Pet." There was one last caress of Master's magic, and then he was gone.

* * *

When Tom woke up the second time, there was sunlight coming in the window. He looked around Harry's room, half expecting it to be decorated in Gryffindor red and gold. But it was dark wood and whitewashed walls, with jewel tone fabrics. The bed was large enough to comfortably sleep a half dozen adults. It was a four poster, with posts the size of tree trunks, and a vaulted wooden canopy. There was clearly the ability to hang curtains, but Tom was glad that Harry had chosen to go without. They were a necessity in dorm rooms, for privacy, but they had always felt claustrophobic to him. 

The floors were hardwood, with fluffy rugs for comfort. There were several leather armchairs, and a writing desk - large enough for writing letters, but not for doing serious work. It was clear that either Harry or another Potter ancestor did not want to bring work to the bedroom. Tom approved. There were wardrobes and chests of drawers for clothes, and a nightstand next to each side of the bed held a wand stand and several drawers. Tom's wand stand was empty. His wand was still at Hogwart's. Tom checked the top drawer of his stand, and his collar and cuffs were there. 

He wanted to put them back on. He really really wanted to put them back on. 

But Master had said he didn't want him wearing them at home, hadn't he? Tom couldn't remember the exact words... had he forbidden Tom from wearing them?

Tom decided to play it safe and close the drawer. He didn't want to displease his Master.

Along the walls were several sets of shelving, built into the walls, with pottery of all sorts on display. That made sense, with the Potter history being known to him. 

He needed to start making a list of things to do. Arrange for pottery lessons would be one of them. 

Tom got out of bed and attacked the day.

* * *

The first thing, after dealing with morning ablutions, was to read the letter that Master had left him. 

> My beautiful Pet,
> 
> I'd rather spend all day in bed with you, but I can't really afford to take any more time off training. 
> 
> 1\. Dobby will alter any clothing of mine for you to fit for today. Please don't ask Winky - talk of clothing traumatises her! However, she is delighted to assist with food or housing needs.
> 
> 2\. Be polite to the elves - they are my family. 
> 
> 3\. Order some new clothes for yourself. I have accounts at Twilfits and Malkins - Dobby can get you their catalogs. Get whatever you need. You represent House Potter now and should look the part. Actually, now that I think of it, you should just order enough to get by and make an appointment for a proper fitting. (If you have a Slytherin friend who is a fashion guru, you can bring them in for this. Lavender Brown is the one who finally took care of me after I reached my majority-she made me go to Paris. Huh, maybe we should go to Paris...)
> 
> 4\. The library is not Hogwarts standard, but it's pretty good. Be mindful of the books with curses on them - the Potters haven't always been Light, and I don't have a clue what all is back there. Even Hermione doesn't yet, though she's pretty deep into the Longbottom Library at the moment to have had too much time with mine. 
> 
> 5\. Hermione is going to be by to research the Vow of Surrender and the Potter household gods. It's up to you whether you want to help her or stay out of her way.
> 
> 5\. If you want to send owls to anyone, go ahead. The snowy in the owlery is the smartest - she's my familiar, named Hedwig. You can use her, but if you want more privacy (which I understand) you have other options. The other owls here are a bit feral, descendants of the owls who were here when the Manor was deserted, but they still have the Post Owl ability. If you want to choose one as your own and bond with it, you are welcome to. Or we can get a more domesticated one from the Emporium on my next day off. Your choice.
> 
> 6\. Please don't run away. _Please please please_. I never ever want to have to do that to you again. I think I'd rather cut off my wand arm. Please. I need to keep you safe.
> 
> 7\. If there is _any_ emergency and you can't reach me, you can take sanctuary in Longbottom Lodge with Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger.
> 
> I can't wait to see you again.
> 
> Yours,
> 
> Harry

"Mine," Tom whispered fondly, touching the messy signature. Dear Merlin, how had Harry gotten through Hogwarts with such terrible penmanship?

Tom ignored the bit about the clothes for now - he had put on his clothing from yesterday.

"Winky?" he called.

A house elf appeared - he hadn't yet learned to distinguish the two. "What is Master's Pet be wanting Sir?"

"Breakfast please, with coffee," he said, amused at the moniker. Master's Pet. That would do. It made him feel good, having his status recognised. 

"Winky snapped her fingers, and a full English breakfast appeared on his plate. He realised at that moment he was starving. "Winky make coffee now, Sir. Breakfast was in stay same bubble from Master Just Harry's breakfast, but coffee does not stay same."

 _Stasis bubble..._ Tom translated in his head. Coffee was famous for going bad in stasis fields. "Thank you, Winky."

Winky squeaked and disappeared. 

He consumed his breakfast in a remarkable time - magical rituals took a lot of energy out of a person. He let Winky clean up the dishes, and took his coffee to a comfy chair by the fireplace. "Dobby?"

"Dobby is here, Master's Pet!" Dobby said.

"Can you get me an owl order catalog from Twilfits and Tattlings, please?" Tom asked. 

"Yes Sir Master's Pet Sir!" Dobby said, and vanished.

While he was gone, Tom re-read the letter. _He'd rather cut off his wand arm than Crucio me again? Is that true?_ He tried to feel Harry through their bond, but there was too much distance, both physical and mental. He could tell that, wherever Harry was, he wasn't thinking of Tom just then. But then, he shouldn't be, if he was in the middle of training. Thinking of a lover when at wand point with an enemy could get him killed.

 _I can still feel his heartbeat..._ It was distant, elevated, steady. He was probably in the midst of a duel or a workout of some sort.

Tom wondered how far he could get if he did run. There were probably some galleons in the house. He wasn't wearing a collar. He had free floo access, so he could get as far as the southeast coast of England, and then perhaps get a muggle ferry to the Continent...

But he didn't have a wand. And Master had begged him to stay. 

At the moment, he thought the latter reason mattered more to him.

* * *

After lunch, Tom was in the study going through a stack of letters from Gringotts. It was clear the Potter estate was in an awful state from so many years of neglect, and Harry going directly into Auror training after graduating Hogwarts hadn't allowed him much time to deal with it. It would probably take Tom a fortnight or more just to understand the current state of Master's finances, before he would trust himself to make recommendations.

***POP***

One of the elves (he still couldn't tell them apart) appeared in front of them.

"Master's Pet, there is being visitor here Sir," the elf said. 

"Who is it?" Tom asked. 

"Is being Master Harry's Grangey Sir."

"Show her to the library, and offer her tea, please," Tom said.

"Yes, Sir, Master's Pet, Sir," the house elf said.

* * *

Tom didn't go directly to the library, but first went to the bedroom and put on his collar. He couldn't have said why he did it. There was simply a _need_ to have it, a feeling that he wasn't properly fit to appear in company without it. He could no more have seen Granger without his collar than he could have seen her without robes. 

Once it was around his neck, he was able to go to the library, to find a confident, well-dressed, bushy-haired woman that he remembered as the muggleborn Head Girl from his first year as Slytherin prefect. They had worked well together when necessary, though they had never become confidants. Her eyes strayed to his collar, and he could feel the weight of her disapproval.

"Granger," he replied. "How can I help you?"

"Riddle," she said, and offered her hand to shake. "Harry told me he's taken over your indenture contract. You're muggleborn, right? _You_ know how barbaric this custom is. How much abuse there is?"

"Muggle-raised. I'm actually a half-blood. Not that I knew either of my parents. But yes, it would seem to be against modern human rights laws." He paused. "Harry is your best friend though. Don't you trust him?"

"I don't trust _anyone_ with that kind of power! I don't even like that he has house elves, though Neville finally made me talk to enough of them to learn that they literally can't survive without a bond. But humans can! It isn't right! And when I see what's happened to some people..."

"Percy Weasley," Tom said. "But you know Harry is nothing like Malfoy. And the bond we used wasn't the same, so he doesn't have that sort of power over me."

"But we don't exactly know what sort of power he has over you, without understanding the bond itself," Hermione said. "Aren't you curious?"

"No. I don't need to research it," Tom said.

Granger gave him a level look."You _aren't_ curious. That isn't like you, Riddle. This is affecting your mind. That means it's affecting Harry's mind too." She took a ring off her little finger and offered it to Tom. "I want you to have this."

"Er... what?" 

"It's a portkey. To Longbottom Lodge. In case Harry, or anyone else, goes too far," she said. She set it down on the table between them. "The activation code is _Mayday.Mayday.Mayday."_

"How do you have a portkey to Longbottom Lodge?" Tom asked. Portkeys were highly regulated and difficult to enchant. A witch or wizard could apply to have an emergency portkey to their home, but only one per person. And the registration fee put even that well above the means of most magicals. "Is this a _legal_ portkey?" He wouldn't carry an illegal one. The punishment for that was too high to risk.

"It's legal. I live there," she said. 

"Of course," Tom said blandly. "But in that case, shouldn't this be yours?"

"There are also two people, whose homes are listed as Longbottom Manor, who will never return there. Madam Longbottom has always kept those two extra portkey registrations active, in case a need arose," Granger said. 

Tom knew the story of Longbottom's parents, near comatose in St Mungo's from _Cruciatus_ exposure. "And she's okay with this?"

"She gave one to Neville, to use as he saw fit. Neville told me to give it to you," Granger said.

"Because Neville Longbottom doesn't trust his best friend either?" Tom said.

"Because Neville knows Harry will feel better if you have this. Harry doesn't trust himself either," Granger said. "Harry's muggle-raised too. Because we all know this is powerful ritual magic, and it is affecting you both already."

Tom found himself getting more and more irritated with this conversation. He stood up. "I don't suppose it matters if I say that _I_ trust Harry? Even if his best friends don't?"

"Riddle... please, just..." Granger tried. "I'm sorry. Can we start over?"

"How?" Tom said.

Granger stood up, put her shoulders back. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm a friend of Harry's and I'm here to ransack his library. Would you like to help?"

* * *

Tom ended up helping. Not because he didn't trust Master, but because Master had _authorised_ Hermione to do the searching, so it was okay. By the time she left, they'd found a stack of books that could help, and she took half of them with her. Tom started reading _The Fall of Dark Lady Emerald_ and was quickly entranced. It appeared that a very early Lady Potter had conquered Dark Lady Emerald in 1658 and forced her into a Vow of Surrender, keeping her as a slave for the rest of her life.

The part that particularly fascinated him was the picture of the collar she wore - it was the same gold collar that was around his own throat.

* * *

He knew Master was home by the sudden feeling of warmth all through him. The feel of Master's magic had curled around him and made him sigh in pleasure before Master had even finished spinning in the fireplace. 

Tom didn't hesitate. He set aside his book and caught Master in his arms as he stepped out of the floo, kissing him hungrily. He felt Master's surprise and pleasure and arousal and when they finally separated for breath, Harry grinned, and said, "Missed you too, Pet."

"Make me yours again..."

Master grasped his hair tightly and whispered in his ear, "Go to our bedroom, undress, and kneel facing the fireplace, with your wrists crossed behind your back."

Tom whimpered, entranced by the image of himself in such perfect submission. "Yes, Master."

"Good Pet. If you are waiting there perfectly for me after my shower, you'll earn a reward."

Tom walked away, feeling the caress of his Master's magic as he went. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Every Harry Potter book:_  
>  Harry: Oh no! I have a problem!  
>  **Hermione: To the library!**  
>  Harry: I'll just... be at Quidditch practice... or the infirmary... or somewhere that is not the library...  
> Hermione: *sighs* I know...  
> Harry: So, about that problem...  
> Hermione: I have found 90% of the solution, but the other 10% requires you to go somewhere and face monsters armed with a wand and dumb luck.  
> Dumbledore: And now that the problem is solved, I will pontificate about the moral lessons....  
> Harry and Hermione: SHUT UP!!!!


	8. Wand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry returns Tom's wand

_Master grasped his hair tightly and whispered in his ear, "Go to our bedroom, undress, and kneel facing the fireplace, with your wrists crossed behind your back."_

_Tom whimpered, entranced by the image of himself in such perfect submission. "Yes, Master."_

_"Good Pet. If you are waiting there perfectly for me after my shower, you'll earn a reward."_

_Tom walked away, feeling the caress of his Master's magic as he went._

* * *

Tom waited, on his knees, his hands behind his back, the fire warming the front of his body. His bond with Master thrummed in elation. It took all of his will, and his desire to be obedient and submissive _(He had to push aside Granger's voice in his head saying, "This isn't like you")_ , to keep him in place rather than hunting down Master wherever he was and clinging to him, begging to serve him. He probably needed this time on his knees, to focus and ground him - but he didn't want it. 

He felt Master enter the room, heard his breath hitch, felt his pleasure spike. _He's looking at me, right now, enjoying the sight of me on my knees for him._

"I could look at you forever, Pet," Master whispered. 

"You'll do more than look, I hope," Tom retorted. He knew his mouth was going to get him in trouble, but Master had never ordered him to be silent.

He felt Harry walk behind him, smelled the freshly washed fragrance of him, felt his fingers running along his collar. "Your reward is that you get to decide what we do tonight."

Tom looked up at him. "Really? Anything?"

"Anything," Master said, smiling down at him from behind.

"What if I wanted to tie you up?" Tom asked, going for the most provocative ' _anything_ ' he could think of. What he didn't expect was the sudden burn of arousal that flooded him - no flooded _Master -_ at those words, the sharp inhalation of his breath. Master ran a thumb along Tom's lips. Tom licked the pad of Harry's thumb, then sucked it into his mouth. 

"N-no," Harry said. "Not that. Pick something else." 

Tom climbed to his feet and grabbed Master's hands, pinning them behind his back. It was nothing that Harry couldn't break free from - he was the one in Auror training, after all, in peak physical fitness, and Tom was most definitely not. But Master _(Harry)_ allowed the liberty, let out a little whimper in his throat. Tom smirked. "You like this, don't you, darling?"

Master whimpered again, but Tom could feel his pulse, his desire. 

"Use your words," Tom hissed in Master's ear, walking him back towards the bed, until Harry sat back on it hard. Tom climbed into the bed after him, straddling his lap, releasing his hands. "Tell me what you're fantasising about."

"This... is supposed to be your reward... your choice..." Harry stammered.

Tom took Harry's face in his hands, stared into his eyes. "And the reward I want is to hear your fantasy."

Harry swallowed hard, looking into Tom's crimson eyes. He clearly hadn't expected his pliant, submissive Pet to take charge so forcefully. 

"To be bound, so tight I can't move," he whispered. "Blindfolded too. Just a hole to be used. But I can't. We can't. It won't work."

And as much as Tom wanted to fulfil Harry's fantasy, he knew it was true. It wouldn't work. They could both feel their bond - their very _magic_ \- protesting the idea of Master allowing his slave to take control. The bond wanted him to punish his pet for taking liberties.

"Pet. I-I need you on your knees," Harry whispered.

Tom kissed Harry softly. "I know. I feel it too," he said. He slid gracefully to the floor. "While I'm here..." 

"Yes, oh Merlin yes..." Master groaned, as his Pet licked him back into full arousal then took him fully into his mouth. Tom remembered words he had spoken to Master, when he was trying to convince Harry to buy his contract. _"I know you want me... Harry. You're thinking of it right now. You're imagining having me wearing nothing but your collar, completely at your mercy. You want to hurt me and bruise me and make me cry. You want to choke me with your cock."_ Had that really only been three days ago? And now he belonged - he was Master's Pet. 

It felt so right being on his knees, Master's hands fisted in his hair as he licked and kissed along the length of Master's cock. He looked up into Master's eyes as he teased the tip of his tongue between his foreskin and the head of his cock. 

"Oh fuck, Pet, fuck yes more..." Harry groaned. Tom was eager to oblige, and he dove onto Master's cock and began sucking and worshipping it until he was hungrily swallowing every drop of his Master's spunk.

* * *

A few hours later, after they'd eaten, Master placed a thin box in Pet's hand. A wand box.

"What... it can't..." Tom spluttered.

"Open it, Pet," Harry said. 

Tom lifted the lid off the box, and there it was. Yew. 13 1/2" long. Phoenix. 

_My wand. My **wand**. It's my own wand. _

"You went to Hogwarts..."

"That's why I'm late. I had to spend an hour arguing with that old coot, before I finally told him I would return with a warrant if he didn't hand it over," Master said. "He didn't like the idea of me searching his office, so he gave in. I didn't want you to be without it another day." He wrapped his arms around him from behind and rested his chin on Tom's shoulder.

Tom lifted the wand out of the box, and it was _cool water_ and _life_ and _magic_ and _rebirth_ just as it had been in Ollivander's shop when he was eleven years old. 

"I haven't touched my wand since I finished my NEWTs last June," Tom said. "Most indentures aren't allowed them." He started to place the wand back in its box.

Master kissed the side of Tom's neck, just under his ear. "No. It's yours. It's your magic, and I don't care what the Ministry says. You're _mine,_ and I've decided your wand use is unrestricted."

"I might hurt you," Tom said, dragging the wand along Harry's arm.

"You won't," Master said.

"I could escape..." 

"Please... please don't," Master said, and Tom could feel the utter anguish in that plea. "Not unless you have a foolproof plan, and even then... I'd worry so much. I need to protect you. That's why I need you to have your wand. I need you to wear the portkey to Longbottom Lodge. My collar affords you some protection in the magical world, but you don't have full rights. I hate that. I _hate_ it. I hate that someone like Umbridge or Malfoy might find a way to abuse you again."

Tom found himself drawing Master down to the fluffy rug in front of the fire, holding him close, rubbing circles in his back. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you." It frightened him how deeply he meant it. How could he have become so devoted to a person in such a short time? He cupped Harry's face in both hands. "I'm yours. Completely yours."

"Mine," Harry agreed. "Fuck, Tom..."

"I know," Tom agreed, and they both laughed, before they made love on the floor.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a silly Author's Note, so have some cultural information about yew:
> 
> "The yew tree is another of our native trees which was held sacred by the Druids in pre-Christian times. They no doubt observed the tree’s qualities of longevity and regeneration (drooping branches of old yew trees can root and form new trunks where they touch the ground), and the yew came to symbolise death and resurrection in Celtic culture. They will also have been familiar with the toxicity of the tree’s needles in particular, which can prove fatal, and which may have further contributed to its connections with death. Shakespeare too was familiar with these qualities when he had Macbeth concoct a poisonous brew which included “slips of yew, silvered in the moon’s eclipse”."
> 
> https://treesforlife.org.uk/into-the-forest/trees-plants-animals/trees/yew/

**Author's Note:**

> (The concept is available for adoption or adaptation - go forth and make more Slave!Tom fics!)


End file.
